Warrior Couples (A Valentine Story)
by Warriorcatsfan2965
Summary: Enjoy the stories of my OC couples going through challenges of love, forgiveness, forbidden romance, and long lost love. Warning: May reveal future characters of my future stories, will reveal spoilers of Lightstar's Revenge, and like Halloween Tales, this is a limited chapter story, so hope you have the patience. Happy Valentine's Day!
1. Hawkpaw and Ivypaw

**Hawkpaw and Ivypaw**

A young, white and silver she-cat with deep blue eyes was sitting on the top of small, steep hill alone with her ears down and was crying. Her mentor Crystalheart had found out about her secret relationship with her slave and now the whole clan knows about it and she was being punished for it. It's against the slave law for a warrior/apprentice to even mate or fall in love with a slave and the consequences for breaking it were severe. Now, her warrior ceremony and her slave's naming ceremony was postponed until further notice and all the she-cat could do was being confined in camp, tending to the elders, or reviewing battle or hunting moves with Crystalheart. Meanwhile, a dark brown tom with a white chest, belly, and ice-blue eyes was walking towards the direction of the hill. He was angry and upset about the whole reveal and now his naming ceremony was postponed until further notice and he was stuck in camp for the time being. The tom passed through a few bushes and trees until stopping a few feet from the hill to see his master sitting on top of it. The tom walked quietly behind the she-cat, wondering if she was alright. He walked over and sat next to her; seeing the tears streaming down from her eyes. She looked at him.

"Ivypaw, are you okay?" he asked.

"What do you think?! Of course I'm not okay." Ivypaw sobbed.

She laid her head on the tom's muzzle; sobbing uncontrollably. The tom placed his head on top of Ivypaw's for comfort and after a few moments, she let go of him and looked away: ashamed and full of guilt.

"I'm sorry Hawkpaw, it's just...I can't believe Crystalheart would just humiliate me like that in front of the entire clan and now, there's no way I'll ever get my warrior name." Ivypaw sobbed.

"Don't blame yourself for this. This is all Crystalheart's fault. If she hadn't stuck her nose into our business, none of this would've happened. We would've got our names sooner and we would've been left alone by everyone else." he meowed in anger.

"Crystalheart's my mentor, Hawkpaw. Even if I'm her first apprentice, she knew that I would never support the slave law." Ivypaw signed.

"Stupid slave law. I hate it, I really do. I don't understand why Whitestar can't just let us go. It's not that hard; just say the word and we're free." he meowed frustrated.

"You know Whitestar can't do that. He has to go through this with the Star Council and even they are just as horrible as everyone else." Ivypaw snarled.

"Come on Ivypaw, you know not everyone is like that." Hawkpaw reminded.

"Well still. It seems that we're the only ones doing something about it." Ivypaw scoffed.

After a few moments, both cats remained silent. Ivypaw looked up at the stars and thought about her parents and their past views. Since she was a kit, Ivypaw has already had a hard life. When she was a kit, her father died from greencough and when Ivypaw was an apprentice, her mother died from the sickness of greencough while giving birth to her brother Wolfkit. If there was anything Ivypaw knew about her parents, it was that they were proud supporters of the slave law. Ivypaw knew her parents would be disappointed at her, but she didn't care; they were dead anyway, it's not like they could just stop her from doing the right thing. Unfortunately, Ivypaw couldn't save Wolfkit; he was just like his parents. He was like everyone else. Looking back on it now, Ivypaw wondered if her parents ever knew of her hatred of the slave law. It was no secret, everyone knew she was close to Riverstripe before she died, but still...Ivypaw wasn't sure. She looked up at the stars with a sad glance.

"I wonder if our parents are proud of us?" Ivypaw meowed.

Hawkpaw looked at her surprised and thought of the same thing. Born to slave parents, Hawkpaw was taught to obey any warrior commands even if the cat commanding it got on his nerves, but Hawkpaw didn't want such a life. He wanted to be free, to speak his own thoughts, to hunt whenever he wanted to, to fight for himself, and to choose whether or not he wanted kits, but for now, he would have to live as a slave. Hawkpaw looked at Ivypaw with a smile.

"Huh, your parents wouldn't. My parents...maybe." he meowed.

"What do you mean? Didn't you say that your parents wanted you to obey warrior commands?" Ivypaw asked surprised.

"Hm true, but even as a kit, I could tell that they hated the slave law just as much as I did." Hawkpaw scoffed.

"Hm, well I don't care. I don't care what anyone says, I just want to be with you." Ivypaw purred.

"I want to be with you too." Hawkpaw purred.

Ivypaw laid her head Hawkpaw's chest and he laid his head on top of Ivypaw's. Their tails twined together and both cats looked at each other with love admiration.

"I love you." Hawkpaw meowed.

"I love you too." Ivypaw meowed.


	2. Whitestar and Riverstripe

**Whitestar and Riverstripe**

It had been 3 long moons since the death of Snowstar and Whitestar has been anxious, nervous, and scared. He had a lot of responsibilities and he didn't know how to deal with them. Luckily, he had a certain she-cat to help him out. Whitestar looked over and saw Riverstripe; laying on her back and soaking in the sunlight. She glowed like an angel and Whitestar couldn't be more entranced. Her beauty enlightened him, her kind heart soared through his, and her brave spirit inspired him to be who he is. Whitestar jumped down from the ledge and approached Riverstripe. He laid on his belly next to her and gave a warm smile. Riverstripe opened her left eye.

"Hey beautiful." Whitestar greeted.

"What do you want, goofball?" Riverstripe teased.

"Just came to see how beautiful you are up close." Whitestar purred.

"Stop it." Riverstripe laughed.

Whitestar chuckled in amusement. He stared at Riverstripe and remembered why he loved her. Her laugh, her smile, her sparkling eyes…they were he needed to be reminded. Whitestar laid his head on Riverstripe's.

"I love you." He meowed.

"I love you too." She meowed.

Later in the night, Whitestar was sitting on the highrock; looking up at the stars for answers. He was troubled by the warnings his mother told him before she died. Death was coming to his clan and he didn't know how or what he was going to do to stop it. Riverstripe jumped onto the rock and sat next to Whitestar.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm deeply troubled, Riverstripe. The warnings my mother told me before she died have startled me and I don't know how to handle them." Whitestar explained.

"It's going to be okay, Whitestar. Besides, there's already trouble in this clan anyway." She meowed.

Whitestar knew what she was talking about. On the left side of the camp stood the slave camp. Slavery had long been a tradition in Lightclan, but now, it was a civil war against pro-slave and anti-slave cats. Recently though, the tensions have eased down a bit, but the cry for freedom was growing louder and louder. Whitestar hated the slave law just as much as Riverstripe, but the process to abolish it was not easy. Riverstripe placed her paw on Whitestar's shoulder.

"Besides, I've got great news." She meowed.

"What is it?" Whitestar asked.

Riverstripe smiled; motioning him to look at her belly. Whitestar looked down and saw Riverstripe pointing at her belly; it was seemingly large. Whitestar's eyes were wide with astonishment and knew what this meant. He looked at Riverstripe.

"I'm expecting kits." She meowed.

"Riverstripe, that's wonderful." Whitestar purred.

Riverstripe laid her head on his chest and Whitestar laid his head on top of hers.

"I love you." Whitestar meowed.

"I love you too." She purred.


	3. Blackfur and Tinydawn

**Blackfur and Tinydawn**

A full moon and twinkling stars could be seen tonight. It was a clear sky; not a single night cloud could be seen. The moonlight lit up the forest; the dark corners retreated to the other side. In the forest, a dark cream she-cat with a white belly, stumpy tail, and blue eyes was sitting on the rock; her head down, ears flatten, and was crying. If there was any pain worse than losing a mate, sibling, parent, friend, or best friend, it would be losing a child and that's what happened. The she-cat had lost her only son to her clan leader after a trial had found him not guilty of a crime he didn't commit, so why was he killed for a crime he didn't commit? Well, according to the medicine cat, the Star Council leader was losing patience and needed a guilty slave to die. Since Flowerpaw was saved by Lightpaw when he was a kit, it wouldn't be a surprise if the Star council leader was looking for retaliation. In the shadowy forest, a black tom with yellow-green eyes approached the dark cream she-cat and sat next to her.

"Tinydawn…are you alright?" The tom asked.

"What do you think? Of course I'm not alright." She hissed.

The tom's ears flattened, he closed his eyes, and tears streamed from his eyes.

"I miss him too, you know." He whispered.

"It's not fair! Darkpaw didn't do anything to deserve this!" Tinydawn sobbed.

"I know Tinydawn, I know, but there's nothing we can do. We just have to move on." The tom meowed.

"How can we move on from this?! I trusted Whitestar and he betrayed us!" she cried.

"I know Tinydawn, I know…at least Lightpaw tried to save him." The tom signed.

"Oh Lightpaw, I feel so horrible for him, Blackfur. He tried so hard to protect Darkpaw." She meowed.

"He did and according to Ivypaw, Foxwhisker, and Cloudberry, they said he fought like a real warrior." Blackfur meowed.

"A real warrior. Riverstripe would be so proud, if only our son could've been a warrior." Tinydawn signed solemnly.

Both cats knew what they were talking about. They had slaves from the day they were born, they didn't know how to be real warriors. They had hunted for their masters, protected them, and obeyed the slave law, but now, their own kits had paid a terrible price; especially their son. If what Doespring said about the prophecy is true, then surely the slaves would be truly free, right? Blackfur smiled at the thought of freedom and laid his head onto Tinydawn's.

"It's going to be okay, Tinydawn. Darkpaw is in Starclan now and he's watching over us." He meowed.

"At least he's free now...I love you." She purred.

"I love you too." Blackfur meowed.


End file.
